Location-awareness is fast becoming a fundamental aspect of wireless networks and will enable a myriad of applications, in both the commercial and the military sector. Localization in harsh environments and accuracy-critical applications requires robust signaling, through-wall propagation, and high-resolution ranging capabilities, such as ultra-wide bandwidth (UWB) transmission, which operates in the 3 to 10 GHz band. In practical scenarios, however, a number of challenges remain before UWB localization and communication can be deployed.